Passion of the Dead
by DarkChild316
Summary: After surviving a zombie horde and making it to a safe house for the night, the survivors all spend the night unwinding from the hell they had been through. But when Takashi accidentally tries to bathe at the same time as the girls, he finds that they have a different kind of stress relief in mind. Takashi/Saeko/Rei/Saya. Please R&R.


So I guess that no one could figure out what the surprise lemon was that I had in store for Halloween. Well the fans have wanted it, they've been asking for it and now they have it, this lemon will be my first attempt at a _**Highschool of the Dead**_ lemon. This will be a foursome between Takashi, Saeko, Rei, and Saya. So everyone sit back and enjoy this special Halloween treat.

Summary: After surviving a zombie horde and making it to a safe house for the night, the survivors all spend the night unwinding from the hell they had been through. But when Takashi accidentally tries to bathe at the same time as the girls, he finds that they have a different kind of stress relief in mind.

Pairings: Takashi/Saeko/Rei/Saya.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Highschool of the Dead**_ or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p>"Come on let's go." Takashi yelled as he, Saeko, Rei, Saya, and Kohta were all running towards their getaway vehicle with Dr. Shizuka Marikawa and Alice in tow and a horde of "them" hot on their heels.<p>

Takashi and Kohta were shooting down anything in their path with their respective shotguns, while Saeko was cutting down anything that was moving with her trademark katana. Meanwhile Saya and Rei were providing sufficient backup and were doing a great job in covering the leader's blind sides and protecting Shizuka and Alice.

"Keep going everyone, the Humvee is just up ahead." Saeko said as she cut down about four more walkers with a single swing of her katana just before they all reached the Humvee. They all quickly got inside but not before Takashi and Kohto gunned down two more walkers that tried to make a grab at them.

"Shizuka-sempai, punch it." Kohta said as about three walkers jumped onto the Humvee and tried to get inside, despite the windows being closed. Shizuka immediately cranked the car up and hit the gas, plowing over a multitude of "them" in the process.

"There's still two of them on the damn Humvee." Saya said in annoyance.

"Not for long." Shizuka said as she did a sharp turn causing the two of them to fall off the Humvee and the gang kept on rolling along.

"Glad we're out of there." Rei said in relief.

"I'll say, I don't know how many more of those undead fucks I could deal with." Takashi said in agreement.

"Well we shouldn't have to worry about any more of them for a while, once we get to the next safe house we should be able to recuperate for the night." Saeko said.

"Good, I've been dying for a little bit of R&R all damn day." Saya said just as they pulled up to the gate of the house they would be staying at for the night.

"We're here, come on let's get inside." Takashi said and everyone nodded before getting out of the Humvee and entering the gate to the house, but before Rei could enter the gate, she was grabbed from being by one of "them" and Rei began screaming in terror.

"Oh shit, Rei." Takashi said as he turned and went to help Rei drawing his shotgun as he went. He aimed the shotgun at Rei and everyone went wide-eyed as they thought that Takashi was about to kill Rei to prevent her from being killed by one of "them".

"T-Takashi wait, please don't shoot me." Rei said as she wildly thrashed around in the walker's clutches making in difficult for Takashi to aim.

"Rei, you've gotta stop moving. I can save you, but if you keep moving like that I won't be able to get a clear shot." Takashi said.

"Wait a minute Takashi, there's no way you can make a shot like that." Kohta said.

"She's right Komuru, you may be good with a gun but that's a low percentage shot, you're chances of making it are-." Saya started to say.

"YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA, SAYA!" Takashi yelled as he took aim at the zombie that had Rei and after making sure he had the shot lined up, he fired the shotgun, blowing the walker's head to bits with a single shot, much to the other's disbelief.

"Thanks for that." Rei said in relief as she watched Takashi close the gate to prevent more of "them" from getting into the gate before helping her to her feet.

"Don't mention it." Takashi said as he and Rei joined the others inside the house.

"Great shot there kid, that was one in a million." Kohta said with admiration.

"Indeed, well done Komuru-kun. Quite impressive indeed." Saeko said.

"Eh, it was alright I guess. A bit of a lucky shot, but pretty good all the same." Saya said with an unimpressed tone.

"Well, that should be the last of them tonight, there's no way they're getting through the gate so we're safe for now." Takashi said.

"Yay, I'm so happy." Alice said with relief in her voice.

"Thank God, I think I've had enough madness for one day." Saya sighed.

"That makes two of us." Shizuka chimed in.

_**~Later on that night~**_

Takashi relaxed in the indoor hot tub and allowed the warm water to relax his tired muscles. Kohta was currently sleeping like a log in the living room while Shizuka was also fast asleep in a separate bedroom with Alice safely tucked away with her.

"Man this hot tub is relaxing. I don't know who lives here, but whoever it is must be loaded with money. This place is incredible, too bad that whoever lives here is probably dead by now." Takashi said to himself as he enjoyed the hot tub, but little did he know that he was about to have some unexpected company.

"Well now, it looks like we have some company girls." a voice said from behind Takashi and his eyes snapped open and he looked back to see Saeko, Rei, and Saya standing behind him wearing nothing but bath towels that somehow managed to wrap around their more than gorgeous figures.

"S-Saeko, R-Rei, S-Saya, what are you all doing in here?" Takashi said while blushing furiously and he covered his nose to prevent a nosebleed.

"Well duh, were here to take a bath dumbass." Saya said before Rei elbowed her in the ribs.

"Saya, don't be so mean." Rei scolded.

"Whatever." Saya curtly replied.

"Oh, well if you girls are going to be bathing, I'll just get out of your way. Don't want to bother you guys." Takashi said as he got up and was about to leave before Saeko stopped him.

"Who said you had to leave Komuru-kun, you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like." Saeko said with a smile.

"I second that notion." Rei said.

"H-hey, wait a minute don't I get a say in this." Saya said with a slight blush on her face.

"None, whatsoever." Saya said with an evil smirk on her face making Saya huff in annoyance.

"Ok fine, he can stay then." Saya said in a defeated tone and Takashi smiled and nodded before sitting back in the water and watched as the girls removed their towels exposing their slender/curvaceous frames and he blushed at their curvy figures before they joined him in the water.

"Ah thank God, I really needed this after everything that's happened today." Saya said as she settled into the hot tub.

"I agree with that, especially after my heart-stopping experience to end the day. By the way, thanks again Takashi for saving me like that." Rei said to Takashi.

"Eh, it was no problem. I'm just glad I was able to save you before it was too late." Takashi responded.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary to tell you the truth when that walker had me, I felt like my life was flashing before me and I thought for sure I was done." Rei said while shaking in fear before Takashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here I'll make sure that nothing will ever happen to you." Takashi said to his childhood friend and Rei smiled at him.

"Oh Takashi, I don't know what I'd do without you around." Rei said with loving eyes.

"I agree with that, personally I wouldn't want to think about what might happen, or what I may do to myself if you died Komuru-kun." Saeko said with a slight crack in her voice.

"Don't even think like that Saeko. As long as I have you guys to protect, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Takashi reassured her causing Saeko to smile at him before she did something that both surprised and shocked Takashi, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Takashi was absolutely shocked by this action, but was even more surprised when Rei hugged him from behind and pressed her large breasts on his back while kissing his neck. Saya, seeing the two girls making out with Takashi didn't want to feel left out and debated whether to join in.

"_Oh…what the hell."_ Saya thought to herself before she crawled forward in the tub and began rubbing her hands across Takashi satisfyingly toned and muscular chest and she began kissing his cheek, much to his great surprise.

"W-wait, Saeko, Rei, Saya what the hell is going on here." the clueless Takashi said and Saeko grinned at him while Saya rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Takashi, you're smart enough to save Rei from being killed by a rampaging walker, yet you're too dumb to see that a group of girls want you. Are you really that dense man?" Saya said in annoyance and Takashi looked at the girls in disbelief.

"You want me." Takashi said in shock.

"Of course we do, Komuru-kun. In all honesty we've wanted you for quite some time. So what do you say Komuru-kun." Saeko said as she reached down and began stroking his now-erect manhood and Takashi moaned as his lust drove him over the edge as he wrapped his arms around Saeko's back and kissed her again.

She gently placed her palm on his face and stroked his cheek. Bright blue eyes stared into brown ones as the pair kissed and Takashi and Saeko ran their fingers through each other's hair. Takashi's tongue entered Saeko's mouth and was greeted by her own as they began to dance.

Their tongues wildly fought and covered one another with saliva. Saeko's ample breasts pressed against Takashi's muscular chest and he moaned at the feeling of the soft orbs of flesh on his muscular chest as he took the chance to stroke her lovely face.

Rei kneeled down next to them and watched as Takashi broke the kiss with Saeko and immediately kissed her. Pleased at this action, Rei returned the kiss to her childhood friend and held onto his shoulders while moaning in bliss.

She sat on Takashi's lap and placed her hand on the back of his head to hold him close. Rei's tongue made its way into Takashi's mouth and licked the inside of it. His tongue lashed out and overpowered the orangette before completely dominating the inside of her mouth.

As Rei separated her lips from Takashi's, Saya immediately straddled him with her plump ass occupying his lap before she aggressively kissed him while running her hands through his hair. Takashi returned the kiss with equal intensity and his tongue immediately made its way into her mouth where it was met by her own spirited tongue.

The two continued to aggressively verse tongues against one another before Takashi began to dominate the kiss, much like he had done with Saeko and Rei. Saya's eyes made contact with Takashi's and he could see the love and lust smoldering in her eyes and he knew that she had feelings for him too.

Takashi then reached forward and palmed what he was able to hold of Saya's immense bosom and began gently squeezing them. Saya broke their kiss and began whimpering at her sensitive bust being teased as Takashi's fingers rubbed what they were holding of Saya's large bust and pressed them together.

Saya continued to whimper and moan at the pleasure her body was feeling and her eyes closed in bliss and Takashi smiled at this as he began to kiss the back of her neck. She kept her eyes closed the entire time as his hands caressed the mounds tenderly and a blush formed on her face.

Takashi sank his fingers into the warm orbs of flesh. He kneaded them together before pressing them together and kissing the slender, yet curvaceous rosette again. While the pair kissed, Saeko and Rei crawled forward and cupped what Takashi wasn't holding of Saya's mounds and gave them light squeezes.

Saya moaned into Takashi's mouth as he and Saeko and Rei caressed Saya's bosom together. Saeko gripped the rosette's tits and started tweaking them while Takashi and Rei groped the large orbs and in doing so, they further aroused Saya and she began rubbing her calves together.

Saeko smirked deviously as she twirled her thumbs around Saya's tits and placed her mouth on one of them while she trailed her hand down to her womanhood and began teasing her folds. Saya mewled into the kiss with Takashi as Saeko suckled Saya's breast hungrily and continued to tease her folds.

Saya moaned as her companions teased her body causing her lust to skyrocket to new levels and she watched Saeko's mouth tease her breasts while Takashi and Rei continued to grope her and Takashi began rubbing his manhood on her folds, which only made her hornier.

Lust overtook Saya's senses as Saeko took her mouth off of her breasts and she pressed her lips onto Saeko's in a fit of passion and began to kiss the kenjustu expert who while initially startled, allowed her lust to take over her senses before she returned the kiss.

Both girls turned to face each other as they flattened their breasts against each other and wrapped their arms around each other's backs and their tongues engaged in a fierce battle. The sight of it was hot for Takashi and Rei who turned to kiss each other and they passionately made out with each other.

Soon afterwards Takashi laid back outside the hot tub and Saeko sat over his face with her pussy being right over his mouth as Saeko, Rei, and Saya crowded around his fully-erect member before they all gripped their breasts and smothered them on Takashi's cock.

Takashi moaned in complete joy as the ample orbs of flesh squeezed his cock and began to rub against it while Saeko licked her lips before she smoothly brushed her tongue on the head of his length making him wince at the warmth of her mouth.

Rei squeezed her large breasts on Takashi's member and licked the vein-covered part of it with Saya following suit. In response to the pleasure his cock felt, Takashi began rubbing his fingers on Saeko's clit and licking at her womanly folds making her moan before she planted her mouth on his cock.

Saya, Rei, and Saeko watched as Takashi began to thrust into their breasts. The mounds jiggled on his length and he moaned as he pumped his member into Saeko's mouth. She sucked off his erection as his hips flew upright and carefully sent it through the valley of breasts into her mouth.

Saya and Rei smiled as how hard Takashi's length felt as they used their large breasts to jerk his upright thrusts. They all licked at the veins of his cock and they all teasingly blew on it as Saeko temporarily took her mouth off it and smirked as she teasingly stirred her tongue on the head of Takashi's erection.

With his lust driving him absolutely insane from the ladies constant teasing, Takashi practically buried his tongue inside Saeko's folds. Saeko let out a muffled mewl of pleasure and continued with stirring her tongue on the head of Takashi's cock before placing her mouth back onto it.

Saeko's breasts bounced on Takashi's hilt as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she groaned slightly as she felt him twitch inside her mouth. Saya and Rei felt this vibration as well and kept rubbing their breasts on Takashi's member, understanding their paizuri strokes were paying off well.

This soon was confirmed as Takashi came into Saeko's mouth not long afterwards and she did the same to him a moment later. Saeko gulped down some of Takashi's release before taking her mouth off it and his fluids dripped down his member.

This allowed the other busty women to each get a taste of Takashi's cum and they all licked the remnants of the white fluids before licking their lips in approval of his taste. Takashi panted with Saeko as she got off him and observed his erection.

She smiled at this before Takashi sat back in the hot tub and she straddled him while placing her hands on his chest. She smiled at him and both of them nodded before Saeko sank herself down onto Takashi's cock, it tearing right through her barrier that marked her virginity.

She groaned before leaning back and thrusting her warmth down his hilt. Takashi moaned as Saeko rolled her hips forward and he returned the movements by jerking his manhood upright into her and her walls grinded him with each movement of their hips.

Saeko blushed as her ample mounds heaved and she looked back at her rear to see how sharp the raven-haired boy thrust into her entrance. His member thrashed into her walls as she rode him and he sat up to wrap his arms around her back and embraced her.

The blue-eyed, violet-haired woman's chest pressed against Takashi's abdomen and she looked up at him. He placed his forehead against hers and she returned the embrace as she rolled her hips forward. Their lips drew closer until they finally met and her orbs bobbed against his body.

Saeko's dark blue eyes practically glowed as they looked into Takashi's bright chocolate ones as their crotches clashed. Takashi's forehead stayed planted on Saeko's for a time while he pounded his member into her walls and she held onto him as his tongue invaded her mouth within seconds.

She pitted her tongue against his and he placed his hands on her rear as it hit his crotch. He squeezed Saeko's derriere and she slid her hands up his back to place them on the back of his neck, deepening the passionate kiss.

She shook her waist on top of Takashi's member as it crashed into her insides and he held her close. Saeko's buds grew hard with arousal as they rubbed against Takashi's muscled chest and she moaned at the pleasure her body felt, her lust for him growing with each thrust.

Takashi moved his hands to her waist as her eyes closed as her breasts soared high from his thrusts and she temporarily bit her lower lip. She mewled as Takashi's crotch jerked upright and flew into her inner tunnels while rubbing them, her walls milking him with each thrust.

Takashi held onto Saeko as he pumped his manhood into her entrance and she placed her hands on her knees as she moved herself down onto him. Takashi's length rammed into Saeko's tunnels while he freed her waist in favor of cupping her quaking breasts and she opened her mouth to freely moan as loud as she was as able to.

He groped her bosom as sweat poured down from her scalp and her hips wiggled; her walls grinding Takashi's rock hard tower. He kneaded and squeezed Saeko's mounds while they bounced in his hold and both moaned.

She felt his member's throbbing increase within her innards and she leaned forward to kiss him again. Saeko and Takashi groaned in their kiss as she felt his member stirring her innards while her mind starting becoming blank from the pleasure coursing through her body.

She moved her hands from her hips and placed her hand on his chest while stroking his cheek affectionately. Takashi gripped Saeko's tits and tweaked them as they heaved before they separated lips before resuming her moaning while she rode him.

The violet-haired woman's hand remained on his face as his lust-fueled erection thundered into her wetness and she whimpered at his teasing of her aroused buds. He sat up and planted his lips on her hardened bud while freeing the other to squeeze the other.

She held his head close to her mound as his canines worked together on her hardened bud and this addition pleasuring finally brought them to their release. Saeko moaned as her wetness was flooded by Takashi's cum and his teeth remained planted on her tit as his eyes closed from his release.

The young kenjustu specialist moaned as their cum overflowed from her pussy and poured out into the hot tub before she lovingly kissed him and he returned the affectionate gesture before allowing her to get off of him.

"That was amazing Komuru-kun, I've never felt that much bliss in my life." Saeko said as her mind tried to recover from the mind-blowing sex she had just experienced.

"Glad you enjoyed it Saeko-hime. Now it's your turn Rei-chan." Takashi said as he turned his attention to his childhood friend who smiled at him before laying back outside the hot tub and bending her legs back.

Takashi got on top of Rei and brushed his cock onto her folds before entering her slimy entrance and Rei moaned in joy at Takashi being inside of her, having dreamed of this moment for so long before he began thrusting into her and he immediately reached up and began groping and squeezing her ample breasts.

Rei moaned as Takashi squeezed her breasts and thrust into her entrance. She bucked her hips and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. She held onto Takashi tightly as he shot his erection into her warmth and rubbed her heaving mounds together an excessive amount of times.

Rei moaned as Takashi's erection reached the inside of her stomach and heavily slammed against her innards. Rei wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck and he started kissing her neck. She mewled and squeezed her eyes shut as he thrashed his member about inside of her insides and groped her breasts.

He thrust his erection into her inner caverns and he rapidly buried his shaft within her. Rei's hip-bucking served to grind Takashi's strong thrusts and he looked down at her breasts before carefully gnawing on one of them causing her to cry out in surprise.

Rei lustfully smiled as Takashi's canines worked on her breast while his other hand pleasured the bobbing orb and fondled it. He moaned as he gnawed and carefully bit into her mound. Takashi's cock flew into Rei's insides and she began kissing his forehead while placing her hand on his back.

Her nails began digging into his back and fortunately, he enjoyed her slimy yet tightening innards too much to be bothered by the pain. The sounds of flesh colliding could clearly be heard as the couple worked their movements against one another with neither intending on stopping.

Takashi freed Rei's mounds and deeply kissed his childhood friend while brushing his fingers through her hair. Rei's did likewise by running her fingers through Takashi's dark locks as they made out before they both felt themselves nearing their end.

Not wanting to end their pleasure just yet, Takashi pulled out of Rei. She quickly lie on her side as Takashi lie behind her and re-entered her wetness once more while she lifted her leg setting the two of them up in a spoons position.

He slid his hands under Rei's side and pounded his hilt into her warmth while squeezing and rubbing her breasts together. Takashi kissed Rei's cheek as he thrust into the orange-haired beauty and her eyes had an untamed look of ecstasy in them.

His lap smacked against her ass while he pummeled his glory into the depths of her innards and he nibbled on her earlobe for a while. Rei closed her eyes and moaned as loud as possible with Takashi's hilt rocketing into her wetness.

She placed her hands on her breasts and groped them while he started tweaking her hardened tits. Takashi moaned at Rei's entrance growing tighter as he played with her hard nipples while ramming his hilt against her wetness.

She looked back at him and instantly kissed him while caressing his cheek endearingly. His sparkling brown eyes never left her shimmering, lust-filled red ones as Takashi's drove his cock into Rei's womanhood and she moaned into his mouth.

Both of their tongues locked in battle like lustful snakes fighting for sexual dominance and once again Takashi's tongue dominated Rei's Her breasts jiggled in their hold as Takashi pounded his member into her tunnels and despite the immense pleasure and ecstasy her mind was lost, she never placed her leg down.

Both lovers moaned as he shot his member into her warmth and she looked into his loving eyes. Even with their release just around the corner, neither gave up on pleasuring one another and Rei's fingers buried themselves in the softness of her breast with Takashi tweaking and turning it in response.

Finally, Rei's pussy yanked her lover's length and it blasted her innards with rounds whiter than pure silk. Takashi pulled out of Rei and lie behind her while still kissing and they both cuddled up close together with each other.

"Um, Takashi. You didn't forget about me did you." he hears Saya say and he looked up to see Saya on all fours and he smirked before getting up and getting behind Saya and he gripped her plump ass and gave her ass a good smack before sliding himself inside of her snapping her hymen.

Saya screamed in pleasure as Takashi's cock stretched her out before he started pounding into her at a merciless pace. Saya's arms wobbled in pleasure while Takashi sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem.

Saya's huge breasts heaved back and forth with Takashi's hammering thrusts being the main cause as their hips dueled for dominance of speed. Both lovers panted as their hips worked against each while Takashi held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that milked him with each thrust.

Takashi groaned while Saya's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrust into her. The raven-haired male let go of the rosette's hips and cupped her ample breasts to knead them as they jiggled and Saya gritted her teeth in pleasure while thinking that Takashi was an absolute animal when it came to sex

Saya moaned as her breasts were groped while her lover's cock jetted deeply into her warm walls of flesh. Takashi rubbed the jiggling orbs together before Saya reared back and her back touched his chest. Saya turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his again and he returned the kiss.

Chocolate eyes locked with orange ones while Saya trailed her finger under his chin and he smiled as he thrust forward into her. Takashi slammed his length into Saya's womanhood while she managed to pit her hips against his despite her mind being nearly blank from how much pleasure she felt.

The pair's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Takashi circled his finger on Saya's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds. Saya moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as Takashi's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass.

Saya began assisting Takashi in kneading her heaving tits together as Takashi pounded into her fiery core with raging speed and she accepted his length as it jetted into her. Her inner tunnels grinded Takashi's cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to their combined groping of her ample breasts.

Saya's entire face went red with lust as Takashi's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth. Takashi and Saya gritted their teeth together tightly as they felt their orgasm approaching with each thrust the blonde male did.

Takashi licked Saya's neck as he deeply pounded into her wetness and she whimpered while still rutting her hips back against Saya with him jetting his cock into her warmth. With a final movement of both their hips, Saya's womanhood constricted around Takashi's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into her womb.

Saya howled in pleasure and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she felt Takashi's white-hot seed fill her womb up to brim before Takashi released her breasts allowing her to fall forward and she collapsed in ecstasy before Takashi sat next to her and kissed his childhood friend.

"That was…amazing. I've gotta say you've impressed me Takashi-kun. I didn't think you had it in you." Saya said nearly breathless and Takashi chuckled at her.

"Thanks Saya, and thank you all for this." Takashi said to his lovers.

"No, thank you Komuru-kun, for loving all of us. If not for your love, I don't think any of us would have been able to survive in this hell on Earth." Saeko said.

"Ditto." Rei chimed before they all lay back in the hot tub with their heads resting on Takashi's chest, grateful to be cuddling with the man they had all grown to love in this mad world.

* * *

><p>Boy do I know how to write a surprise lemon or what. I've gotta say this surprise was even better than I thought it would be. My toughest part was trying to get the individual personalities of all the characters down, but I think I did a good job with it. I hope you all feel the same.<p>

Will I ever do any more surprise lemons like this one in the future, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. So until next time, so long everybody and don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
